villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lt. Hedgecock
Lt. Hedgecock is a minor antagonist in the 1987 film Robocop and the secondary antagonist in the animated TV series RoboCop: The Animated Series. He is the leader of the Detroit Police SWAT until his betrayel and death. He is potrayed by Michael Gregory in the first film. RoboCop Lt.Hedgecock first appears in the Detroit City hall negotiating the former council member Ron Miller who holds Mayor Gibson and his staff hostage demanding his job back which Lt. Hedgecock fails and nearly got the mayor killed thanks to Robocop who saves the mayor's life and Ron is then arrested afterwards. However Lt. Hedgecock later betrays Detroit Police and taken control of the SWAT to follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy Robocop. He and his SWAT team arrive at the OCP parking complex confronting Robocop who had just escaped the ED-209. Before they open fire Robocop's comrades Kaplan, Jerry, Ramirez, Starkweather and Manson protest and tried to stop him, but he simply tells them they have orders to destroy him causing them to walk off in disgust. Lt. Hedgecock ignores them and orders his team to open fire at Robocop who then escapes into Parking level 3. Anne Lewis Robocop's partner arrives having alerted by Kaplan and the others to Lt. Hedgecock's treachery and helps him board on her police cruiser. During that time Lt. Hedgecock sees her having defied her orders to destroy her partner, orders his team to open fire at her causing Lewis to realize Lt. Hedgecock is a traitor and immediately flees from the scene. It is unknown what happened to Lt. Hedgecock afterwards and he didn't appeared in Robocop 2 and Robocop 3. However he is been killed by Anne Lewis for his treachery and following the corrupted OCP Executive's orders to destroy her partner and Whitakker replaces him as the SWAT leader and has the SWAT suspended for their actions. RoboCop: The Animated Series Lt. Hedgecock appears in the TV series based on the movie as the secondary antagonist, though he's not always a villain in all his appearances. In this show he's very jealous and envious of Robocop and often tries to discredit him. He also seems to have a crush on Robocop's partner Anne Lewis. In an episode, he made an alliance with Dr. McNamara, the main villain of the show, in order to defeat Robocop with a giant robot. When Robocop was being brainwashed by The Scrambler he tried to stop him from destroying OCP and killing the Old Man. Behind the scenes *Lt.Hedgecock was supposed to appeared in Robocop 2 and Robocop 3, but he was removed, because he is no longer an ally and friend anymore, when he followed DIck Jones' orders to destroy Robocop and is totally been killed by Anne Lewis for his treachery and trying to destroy/murder her partner. *In the Animated series, He is not always a villain and is only shown looking very jealous and envious of Robocop and tries to discredit him. *Lt. Hedgecock's first name is revealed in the animated series is Roger. Category:RoboCop Villains Category:Traitor Category:Evil Cops Category:Envious Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Rivals Category:Minor Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Jerks Category:Movie Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Humans Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Male Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Robot Pilots Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Bullies Category:Misogynists Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Deceased Villains